


Quackery by CAPSING [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Age Difference, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, alternate universe still have powers, self-mutiliation, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Quackery by CAPSING read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: In a world where the first words your soulmate will say to you appear on your left wrist at your tenth birthday, Peter gets the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quackery by CAPSING [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quackery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867683) by [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING). 



**Title** : Quackery  
**Author** : CAPSING  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Deadpool, Spiderman  
**Character** : Deadpool/Spiderman  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : In a world where the first words your soulmate will say to you appear on your left wrist at your tenth birthday, Peter gets the short end of the stick.  
Tags: past child abuse, alternate universe still have powers, soul mates, self-mutiliation, age difference, ableism, minor character death, mental health issues  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1867683/chapters/4020981)  
**Length** 0:25:38  
Link: [zip file here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Quackery%20by%20CAPSING%202.mp3.zip)

, [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/Quackery%20by%20CAPSING%202.mp3)


End file.
